


Caught

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [178]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5266439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tara catches a cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

“I don’t want to be a hypochondriac, but I swear, every time I get sick now I wonder if this is the end.” Tara sniffled and Carol passed another tissue to her. She looked at it, frowning slightly, “This is one of those things that we’re going to have to go back to the old fashioned way of doing soon, right? Hankies instead of tissues? Reusable instead of disposable?”

Carol nodded, “It would be a good idea. While we have the opportunity to launder things it won’t be so bad.” She hesitated, “Sickness is a worry though. You didn’t have to go through what we did at the prison, though I know Tyreese was going to tell you about some of it after we left Terminus. People got sick, a flu or cold, and they died. It was bad.”

“Yeah, he mentioned something about that. Maybe it would have been better for you if the group I was with had gotten sick too, but it missed us. We were lucky, I guess?” Tara blew her nose and tucked the tissue into a pocket. “Denise is worried about some old disease coming back and getting us all sick, and not being able to do anything about it. She keeps studying the medical books for symptoms of different illnesses.”

“That isn’t a bad idea. There are diseases passed from insects or animals that we might be able to treat if caught early enough.” Carol gave the younger woman a reassuring smile. “I’m sure Denise will have things well in hand; she seems to be doing alright so far.”

“I wish she would see that. Confidence is definitely an issue.”

“We all go through that. I did, and I survived. Eugene did and he saved your life. Denise will have her moment and things will get better.” Carol passed another tissue over to Tara, “You should get some rest and I’ll make some broth for you to sip, alright? Maybe a little hot lemonade?”


End file.
